


Mutterings and Mumblings

by DaisyChainz



Series: Good Omens Ficlets [12]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ducks, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ridiculous, St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Aziraphale notes that ducks grumble and mumble to themselves. As does someone else he knows.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421371
Kudos: 7





	Mutterings and Mumblings

Aziraphale stands at the edge of the pond. It's the same pond at St James's Park that they used to perform their subterfuge around, all those years ago. Before their falling out over holy water; before Crowley tried to emulate Rip Van Winkle. But it still looks the same. Of course, the people surrounding him are dressed very differently, and the ducks he is currently feeding are certainly not the same ones. Although, things being what they are--always changing yet always staying the same--they could be duck-descendants. That thought warms his chest and he throws them an extra helping of the duck food.

And they certainly act exactly as the ducks from before-times: waddling, shaking their tail feathers, dipping their whole upper halves under the water. One thing Aziraphale always found amusing about ducks was how they murmur to themselves. Mumbling and grumbling just under their little duck breaths. He always wondered what about: what could a water-fowl with attractive feathers and plenty of food have to grumble about?

Perhaps they grew tired of the same faces, the same pellets, the same over-sized carp swimming below; too large to eat. Or maybe they spoke in hushed tones so their mates and ducklings couldn't hear their complaints: too noisy, too fluffy, hogged too much of the nest. 

Aziraphale turns when he hears a familiar voice, the sound of his companion finally joining him. He watches Crowley make his way down the path, pausing to look at the plants growing alongside it. After he passes, more than one bush shivers and puts in a little Extra Effort. He speaks to the ducks, swimming and waddling nearby, fully aware they have no interest in him until he has something edible in his hand. 

Aziraphale can't help but smile as he watches, though he carefully tucks his face back into place before Crowley catches sight of him. 

Perhaps he should ask Crowley what it is ducks grumble about. Since it is apparently a habit common to both ducks and demons.


End file.
